Den-O Rumble
by Cross177
Summary: "I love you", a phrase used by many innocent teens in love in the beginning of this new school term in Yagami High. Filled with crushes, admirers, and... sand and Imajin and a Train of Time! Follow the story of a love sick badass, Kenji Harima, taking up the mantle as Kamen Rider Den-O, the hero of time itself.


Another Kamen Rider fic, this time in the crazy world of School Rumble. Those who noticed my profile will notice that I've taken off a few fics, those are old works I know I'm not gonna touch anymore. Some of the ones I haven't updated in the past few years are the ones I'm contemplating in remaking.

Those awaiting for Undead Blade World wil be probably another few weeks or months. I just got into a Den-O kick today and spent the last four hours finishing this idea I had up.

So now i present to you

* * *

**Den-O Rumble**

**Ch.1 The Badass at Climax  
**

* * *

DenLiner: The Train of Time.

A vehicle that travels along the rails in the Sands of Time itself throughout all eternity traveling between time period to time period.

Currently it's in high pursuit of life forms in the form of flying little gold orbs trying to shake off the train.

The orbs made a turn off of a cliff from the bridge that connected the crevice.

None would believe the train would follow anywhere but where the rails led them. But this is the train of time; it can make paths and turns all over time. And as such, a new set of tracks diverged from the upcoming bridge and created tracks down the cliff as if it has been built there before.

The downward travel increased its speed and was catching up aaaand…

They were gone. They all exited through the sands and out into a certain modern time period in a town of Japan called Tokyo.

With the runners gone, the DenLiner had no choice to stop.

* * *

Meanwhile, the orbs had spewed and spread across the sky.

**9/3/2007**

Harima Kenji watched the sky, and he swore he saw something up there, a lot of somethings. '_Ah better not dwell on it too much, been so busy my eyes must've been playing tricks on me,_' he though rubbing his eyes under his shades.

Looking down with his shade lifted, he spies a small black box with a weird clock motif labeled on it, "The heck is this? Better drop it off at the police station and see if it'll be picked up."

Picking it up he hears a set of pained groans in the alleyway he came from littered with bodies, the one most audible was Tenoji, the bald and hefty-set rival of Harima's, "Damn you, I'll get you for his HarimaOOF!" Harima gave him a quick kick in the face effectively knocking him out as Harima hopped on his motorbike revving the engine up.

"Oh yeah! Time for the badass to get the girl, time for school," Harima exclaimed.

Unbeknownst to him, a small glowing orb circled around the alleyway scoping out for potential targets. One such target was Harima. The being in question watched the all out brawl against this human, defeating all of them 12 to 1.

"_Hmm, I could go for one of the weaklings, but what fun would that be. Hehehe! AH!"_ He heard the bike engine starting up with a roar, _"WAIT FOR ME!"_

*BAMF*

"Huh, what just hit me?" Harima looked around to see what just hit him. And wouldn't he know it, he was brushing off sand from his clothes. Looking around him, it looks like he was at ground zero at a sand-bombing the way how sand was splashed around him and his bike, "How the hell did I get this sand on me? ALRIGHT, WHO'S THE WISE GUY!?" he exclaimed scaring some of the passing civilians.

Unbeknownst to Harima, the sand started to reform into a sandy corporal half a body, _"Tell me your wi…"_

Looking at his watch, it was already almost 8, "Aw crap, better get going and check the classes."

*BAMF*

His motorcycle bashed through the sandy figure as Harima gunned it to school for the new school term.

Now not many people would understand why the self-proclaimed badass of Yagami High would be so eager to go to school (especially to high school).

Truth is he was in love. And that girl's name was one Tenma Tsukamato, a girl he met a year ago that caught his eye. A badass he may be, but a true softie at heart.

* * *

Speeding through the gates, he swerves around the students in front of the mass of students crowding around the student listings to see what class they were in. And wouldn't he know it, he saw 'her'.

The blue haired beauty Tenma with her hair pulled up in those two mini pigtails.

There was only one thing on his mind, "I GOTTA BE IN HER CLASS!" Absentmindedly his swinging hands smacked a teacher as he made his way to the class listings. He passed the girl of his dreams picking up talking to her friends that she was in class 2-C.

'_C'mon Harima, the girl of your dreams is in class 2-C. I know, I'll use psychic power to get in 2-C.' __**'Uh, I don't think that's gonna work kid,'**_ said the 'voice' in the back of his head. '_Shut up, I KNOW it's gonna work, I got the power of love on my side,_' _**'Whatever,'**_ the voice retorted.

Ignoring his inner voice's snoring, he concentrated on an inner mantra. He counted down from ten, repeatedly chanting 2-C after each number.

"D Harima, face it, you're stuck in the D-list," the blonde thug-wannabe delinquent Jiro said smugly.

*BAM*

Guy was down like a light with one punch from Harima.

"Wh-y-y-y?" He groaned weakly.

"That was just a love tap. That's what you get when you break my concentration," Harima explained. '_2-D, that can't be right._'

Panning on the 2-D list, he spotted his name, or rather, "KENJI HARIMASHI! THAT AIN'T EVEN MY NAME!" exclaimed the badass. A dark aura surrounded him as the blonde spiky haired guy trembled in fear of him instantly apologizing.

Ignoring him, Harima came back to the list trying his damnedest to find his name. He even scrolled from 2-A all the way to 2-F. "It's like I don't even exist, what the hell."

"Harima," the sound of his name caught his attention to one of the teachers that became acquainted with him since last year, "Why are you checking the level 2 classes? You were held back."

Harima could only just face palm himself, "Crap."

* * *

After a session of face to floor slamming groveling, our lovelorn hero was accepted into class 2-C. So as of tomorrow, he's going to be in his beloved's class hoping to put the year into growing into Tenma's heart and become her boyfriend.

He reminisced the day he met her. He was just a delinquent staying home and ditching class. By the time he recalls it was just after class ended. He heard a scream, but he didn't care. For one reason or another he was pissed, and he just found his source of entertainment.

It was just some no-name mugger with a switchblade in hand. Harima with his street smarts maneuvered around the knife and punched the guy out with just one hit. That's when he saw her; she fainted when she saw a cut on him that the mugger got lucky with. Feeling guilty, he carried her to his apartment waiting for her to wake up.

Time passed and it was already in the evening. And all that time he just watched her face like she was Sleeping Beauty, he couldn't help it that she was just so cute like. But when she woke up, it wasn't the thanks he was expecting. Yes she was grateful, but she totally misunderstood the situation.

How it looked, well one didn't need to think about it too hard. In the end, he took the year changing his image growing a mustache and dons some sunglasses in hopes to woo her into his life.

It was such a beautiful story even his inner voice started crying.

Finally he made it to the Tokyo Police Station so he could turn in the black box for someone else to pick up, '_Still wondering who would throw away something like this. I mean it doesn't look all that special but the damn thing looks brand-spanking new, such a waste of money._'

If he was looking at the clock, he would notice the time was 4:04:00

As his hand got closer, the seconds passed.

4:04:01

4:04:02

4:04:03

Gripping the handle to the police station, time seemed to stop at 4:04:04

Not even paying attention to his surroundings he absentmindedly opened the door.

But instead of feeling the cool breeze of an air conditioned building, he felt the warm dry heat of the desert, "WHAT THE HELL?!" As it were, it didn't look all that hot with the cloudy sky colored with a rainbow like aurora.

His mind ranting on where he is in this middle of nowhere, his attentions was immediately turned to a train horn blaring as train tracks were being spawned before him. Following those tracks was an eight car white bullet train with red trimmings.

The badass of Yagami High just stared dumbly at the train in the middle of nowhere, not noticing a girl in a black dress under a white blouse running through a portal that opened to a door in the real world.

Walking along the front car, the door at the end of the car opened revealing a pretty futuristic looking train attendant who had a pink lock of hair protruding from the white cap holding back the brown hair. On her arms were these black and red leather gloves with three watches strapped to both gloves each. And all she was doing was pouring coffee in front of him like it was a normal occurrence for her.

"Would you like some coffee?" the attendant asked cutely with a smile. Harima blushed and nodded dumbly and grabbed the coffee plate holding the cup, "Here you go."

"Uh-huh," Harima responded dumbly immediately turning around and out from where he came from.

Back in the real world the door closed while Harima just stared into the coffee cup that was poured for him. "Weird, the girl was cute though." Grabbing the cup, he took a sip from the dark hot substance. The effect was immediate, his taste buds were exploding with the deep flavor of coffee, and his bones shook at the great taste of morning brew.

"Hot damn that's the best tasting coffee I've ever had," Harima exclaimed with a giant ass grin on his face before realizing his current location. Out of the desert and into the city, he realized he was holding a cup of coffee in the side walk of the police station… with no coffee shop in the nearest block around.

Immediately creeped out, he placed the plate of coffee on top the nearest garbage bin forgetting his reason for coming here. Hopped on his bike, and rode the streets of Tokyo speeding away from the Police Station.

"Okay that was weird," Hearing a strange electronic chime along with a familiar train horn, he hears clanks of train tracks spawning next to him, '_Aw hell no._'

No mistaking it, a train speeded its way next to him. Thinking it was going to run him over, he revved his bike to the max to try and out run it. But it wasn't so, at least it didn't run him over, instead it rode up right next to him.

The front car opened like last time. Though instead of the attendant, it was another cute girl in a white blouse trying to catch his attention.

"Hey! Hold up!" she cried.

"Seriously!?" Harima gawked.

"You picked up the pass right?" the girl asked.

"What pass!?" Harima asked back.

"The black case pass. It's mine," the girl told him.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about," Harima told her.

"Listen, it's really important to me, can you give it back?" she pleaded.

"A-again, I don't know what you're talking about! Sorry!" Harima apologized diverging to a left turn on the fork.

Seeing his distancing shrinking form, the girl spotted little specks of sand floating around from his location, "No way."

* * *

He stopped at the nearest park once his heart slowed down from the shock reeling his mind as to what just happened, '_Okay seriously, what the hell just happened? I was in front of the police station; I opened the door and ended up in the desert in the middle of freaking nowhere. The next thing I know, some a bullet train comes in on these trains growing from the sand, then the cute girl opened the door and gave me that awesome coffee. And right after the same train started following me on the street._'

Remembering the cute train attendant/coffee girl and the one in the white blouse, he shook his head to erase his memory of the two, '_Dammit, my heart is for Tenma brain, keep focus._' "Dammit, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON TODAY?!" Slapping his hands on his lap, he felt a foreign object in his pocket. Pulling it out he sees the black box with the clock emblem, "Great, I forgot to drop it off at the police station. I'm gonna start looking like a thief."

Slumping back into the seat of his motorcycle, "What else is gonna happen?" **"Watch out kid,"** "Huh?"

*WHAM*

A fist came out of nowhere. It knocked him flat off his bike, turning around he saw another group trying to kick his ass today, "HA, not so great now, are ya Harima?"

"Cheap shot, and call yourself a man," Harima retorted.

"Say what you want, but there's twelve of us and only one of you," the lead thug gloated.

"I kick Tenoji's ass on a regular basis, don't think I can't take you runts on," Harima bragged.

"There's one big difference here though Harima," the thug bragged once more pulling out a bat as his underling brought out their own blunt instruments.

"Tch, bring it on," with the statement made, Harima charged the armed street fighters.

Harima knew that they had weapons on them, but with the need for weapons, means they're afraid to get hit. These string beans had nothing on his strength and dexterity so he was able to hit a few of them first and take them down with one hit.

But as he took down one guy, another blindsided him aiming for the side of his head. He was able to catch it fast enough to block it with his arm. But while he blocked the brunt of the damage, he was still hit hard enough to send him back down on his back.

Taking advantage of his vulnerable state, the other thugs piled on taking swings at him with their bats and pipes, even taking that occasional kick here and there.

Harima shielded his head but everywhere else was free to attack. Each hit was more painful than the next as the injuries accumulated.

But inside, something was building inside him.

It grew in power inside him as it spread throughout his body. Soon his body started to mend itself back together again. His muscles became slightly more pronounced, and his hair started to spike up slightly.

And with a mighty shout, his body let out a red shockwave that blew away his attackers.

The attackers, one by one got back up to retaliate noticing the sand that splashed in front of them. But one look from Harima and they froze. They couldn't understand it, but he had changed, like something they saw out of an anime.

Harima's body seemed to crackle with sparks, his muscles seemed to ripple out more from his shirt, the badass' hair spiked up from its combed down state, and even his signature headwear had changed. The rims of his sunglasses changed from night black to rouge red, likewise his headband went from white to ruby red etched with black tribal lines.

"Holy crap, he's gone Super Saiyan!" One cried out.

"No you idiot, he's only Super Saiyan when his hair goes blond," another corrected him.

"That doesn't matter! Don't you know anime physics?! Spiky hair out of nowhere equals an ass kicking for us!" the previous wannabe-thug explained.

"Are you an idiot? That kind of crap only happens if he takes off his jacket and pulls out a trademark pose with a catchy line," another thug countered.

Watching Harima, the now spiky-haired teen grabs his jacket and tosses it over his shoulder. "Ore…" he said with a different tone in his voice as he pointed his thumb to himself, "…SANJOU!" the teen exclaimed striking with a soon-to-be-signature surfing pose.

The girl from earlier came in to the opposite end of the park. "I knew it!" Seeing Harima's new form, she cursed at herself for not realizing it sooner.

"**Listen up guys, this guy you're attacking is my contract holder. So as it stands, I'm not gonna let you beat him up any further."**

"Holy crap, now he's talking to us in the third person," "THAT'S IT I'M OUT OF HERE!" the fearful thug cried dropping his pipe dashing off away from the area. Seeing their companion running away, boy-hood anime logic fueling their heads, they ran off as well dropping their bats and clubs, etc. until only the leader and two other subordinates were left.

"HEY YOU COWARDS! WHERE YOU GOING!?" the leader shouted at his fleeing comrades.

The guy growled at Harima and readied his aluminum bat to swing at the new 'Harima' with a mighty roar, "EAT THIS YOU BASTARD!" But 'Harima' caught the bat with his bare hand without so much as a flinch. Taking the bat and the arm that came with it, he threw the thug leader over his shoulder and right into a nearby tree, stuck in its highest branches unconscious.

With his new found weapon at hand, 'Harima' grinned sinisterly at the two lackeys as he twirled the weapon in his hand.

"**I don't do warning shots. And from start to finish, I'm at full climax,"** 'Harima' informed them keeping the fight happy grin on his face, **"Say your prayers."**

Seeing one swing at his side, 'Harima' blocks a pipe with the bat in hand. Pushing it off, he retaliates with a pommel strike to the gut and the chin effectively knocking the second thug down.

The last thug charged in this time with a whiny battle cry trying for an overhead strike to Harima's head. But the attack proved futile as 'Harima' countered with a horizontal overhead block and a powerful kick to the gut, sending him sprawling to the ground like his friend.

The former thug huddled by a stone bench in attempts to hide from this new Harima. And seeing him keep his 'all-out' tactic, he dove away to his friend when Harima swung at his head, missing and breaking off a chunk of the bench off the corner.

This new fight happy Harima was unprecedented, so they decided the strategic retreat tactic and fight him another day (it wasn't running away if you came back with a plan). The tactic proved futile when Harima somersaulted over them, catching the two by surprise putting the two on their ass.

"**Don't run you cowards. I just thought of a new hissatsu waza to show you guys,"** 'Harima' proclaimed.

"'Hissatsu waza'?" the two cried holding each other tightly awaiting their imminent demise watching 'Harima' glow with a red aura around him rearing for his attack.

"**Ore no hissatsu waza,"** 'Harima' swung for his attack with intent to end them. But when his attack was inches away from the two, it steered off impacting with a crater in front of them.

Harima's body seemed to power down if the fading aura, white headband, black shades and flattening hair were any indication. Harima breathed heavily as he glared at the two above his shades, "Get," Harima growled.

The two got the message and they ran away screaming like maniac-children as if they'd seen a ghost.

The girl who was watching from the sidelines just gawked at him seeing Harima suppress that being that possessed him and just walk away like it was nothing, "That guy…He can't be could he?" Immediately she chased after him to confirm her suspicions.

* * *

'_**Oi, what was that? It was getting to the best part!'**_ "You were about to kill him using my body, I don't need that on my conscience," Harima argued with that voice that possessed him.

"In fact, I don't even know where you came from. I didn't even start hearing from you until today. You some suppressed feeling that got so powerful that you've become some persona of mine?" Harima shouted at his reflection in a discarded mirror.

'_**Feh, as if. Your mind is just filled with some girl you like. Stuff I could care less about,'**_ the voice informed him.

"Then what are you?"

Sand poured out his body and formed into a body akin to that of an oni, with the horns and teeth like mask/face. Well, it was a body, just both halves reversed and made of sand, legs on top and torso where his legs should be, _**"I'm an Imagin."**_

"Jeez!" the badass yelped at the creature appearing before him surprising himself off his feet and on his behind_. __**"Still wondering how you were able to stop me earlier. You must have a very strong will to go with your prowess,"**_ The Imagin pondered scratching his head.

"_**Well, time of the formalities,"**_ the Imagin cleared his throat and began._**"Tell me your wish! I will grant any wish you desire! All I ask is that you repay me…"**_

"Hell no!"

"_**WHAT!? I'm offering you a deal of a life time,"**_ the Imagin growled.

"Oh no, I've seen way to many movies to start making wishes to something that requires payment, and I don't plan on being one of those Monkey's Paw victims," Harima argued.

"WAIT!" a familiar girl's voice cried, "Don't tell him your wish!"

Harima looked at her in surprise, recognizing the girl that was on the train, "Uh, you just missed me saying no to his offer," Harima told her.

"Huh?" that was a surprise to the older girl. Most people would jump to the chance at a wish like this.

"So, you know what he is?" she asked Harima. "Just that he's called Imagin," **"OI!"**

The girl shook her head at him, "His name isn't Imagin, that's what his kind is called."

"Okaaaay," Harima nodded slowly, somewhat in understanding, "So why are you here? If it's about the pass you were talking about, I got it right here. Kinda forgot I had it with me."

The girl from the train sighed, "Actually I'm here for you."

"EH!?" Already Harima was getting the wrong idea.

She stepped closer to him and already he was stepping back, "I only sensed it at the time. That you were special." '_Whoa, does this chick got the hots for me?_' "That you are a Singularity Point."

Say what?

"_**A Singularity Point?! You gotta be kidding me,"**_The Imagin cried.

"What the heck is a Singularity Point?" Harima asked the girl in front of him.

"An individual who can become Den-O."

"Den-O?"

"SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!"

Hearing a cry for help nearby, Harima bolted into action answering the call.

* * *

Sauntering over a young teenage girl along the docks, a dark blue humanoid bat with a wing like cape, the same material covering its hands, loomed over her aiming to do God knows what. What she had done to it, she didn't know, but she didn't want this. Though as it seems, fate didn't want her to live. She cried for help in the middle of this junkyard or scraps, but who would've heard her cries for help.

"Get the hell away from her you bastard!"

A savior had come, shoulder charging the monster and bashing him away from the downed girl. Looking at her savior, she was shocked. It was Kenji Harima, the delinquent at her school from Yagami High. Just one look and she could see there was no alternative motive in saving her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her with such gentleness. He wasn't anything like the rumors had painted him as.

She didn't say anything; all she did was nod to confirm that she was fine. "Good, now get out of here. I'll distract it to give you some distance from here."

"But…" She couldn't say anything else. The monstrous bat got back on its feet, already running towards them. Harima charged at the creature, against her original thoughts, she didn't want to take Harima's sacrifice in vain if the monster took out both of them.

* * *

With the girl gone, Harima ran at the bat as well trying for a well placed hook at the Imagin's face. The attack was ineffective. Of course it wouldn't work. After all, he was only human, no special abilities despite being this Singular Point of whatever.

Naturally, the stronger Imagin grabbed Harima by the collar and threw him into a pile of crates.

Harima struggled to get back up, the one attack already leaving bruises on his body. **"OI! Harima!" **he heard, he saw the girl from the train and the oni Imagin running towards the wounded badass. "Baka!" the girl scolded him, "What were you thinking, taking it on by yourself?!"

"Helping that girl escape, this bastard was hovering over her about to do who knows what," Harima grunted, _'Damn, one hit and already on my knees. That guy's a monster alright._'

"You have the pass right?" she told him. Immediately his hand went to his pocket, bringing out the black box he picked up this morning, the item that started this whole thing.

The Rider Pass.

The bat lifted its arms and brought them down sending a sonic wind tunnel that shot at the two. Seeing the attack about to hit them Harima took the chance to tackle the girl before the ground exploded beneath them sending the two flying.

"Hurry, use the pass!" the girl told him.

Harima grunted again getting back onto his feet his hand still holding the Rider Pass, "How the hell do I use this thing?" "Just shout 'Henshin', the rest should work out itself," she explained, though the explanation got Harima to look at her incredulously with a blank expression on his face.

"What?"

"Seriously, that sounds like some crap you see from a TV show!"

"C'mon!" She cried shoving him towards the creature.

Harima shrugged, "Well, I'm gonna go down looking like a moron. Better go down looking like an awesome moron."

Bringing the pass up to his face, he cried the one word that would soon change his life forever, "HENSHIN!"

A white glow appeared over his waist forming into an unbuckled belt, with the buckle itself holding the same emblem on the pass and four small colorful buttons, the Den-O Belt, the object to turn its user into Den-O, "What the-"

The girl went up to him and buckled the belt together for him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Harima asked, absentmindedly passing the pass over the emblem. A white light shot out of the belt and covered Harima immediately equipping him in a black jumpsuit plated with thing white armor with rail markings on it along with a helmet holding the same black and white colors with the gold and silver rail patterned trimmings.

Harima was now Den-O Plat Form.

"Whoa, okay this is cool," the new Den-O commented seeing the bat flinch at his newly achieved form. Sneering behind his helmet, Den-O proceeded cracking his knuckles, "Now we're on equal ground. HAAAAH!"

Den-O let out his battle cry blocking an overhead swing from the creature before him with his left and threw an effective punch with his right sending the creature sprawling on the floor.

Seeing it coming back for more, Den-O took initiative before it got back on its feet, "HARI-KEN KICK!"

The bat opted to guard against the powerful round-house kick. Upon normal circumstance it would have succeeded its block, but empowered as Den-O, the kick kept the creature rolling on the asphalt.

Deciding it had enough, the bat kept rolling back onto its feet and leapt to a glide. Den-O leaped as well to punch it out of the air effectively tackling Den-O into a wall.

The girl tried to follow the action, the two combatants were quick to leave the area as one tried to destroy one another. When the wall along her path had exploded, she yelped falling down seeing the Imagin tackle Den-O in his glide straight through debris of barrels, crates, and fences, damaging Den-O with each impact while Den-O tried his best to get the monster to let him go. Punching its back, using his elbow on its neck, or even knees and kicks to its gut.

Finally it stopped when it pushed him into a concrete wall. Flying off to the sky, the Bat Imagin waved its hands again throwing a sonic wave impacting into Den-O and through the wall.

Touching down to earth, the monster stomped towards Den-O's downed body while the Imajin ran up to Harima, **"Oi Harima, switch out with me."**

"No way," Harima denied harshly, "You almost killed those guys last time. What's to say you won't go on a killing spree after you get control of my body?"

"**Listen, I got caught up in the moment earlier 'kay. I'm sorry. But if you keep taking damage like that, both of us are going to die!"** The Imagin retorted.

Harima seeing his options limited, and his physical abilities aren't like that of martial arts masters or when the Imagin possessed him, the new Den-O didn't have a choice.

"Alright, let's do this. How do I switch out?" Harima asked.

"**How would I know?!"**

"What d'ya mean you don't know!?"

"Harima, the red button!" the girl told him.

"Red button?" Looking down at his belt, Den-O pressed the red button, the lens under the clock emblem turned red while it elicited the electronic chime from the train. Taking the Rider Pass like earlier, he passed it over the belt.

'**SWORD FORM'**

This time a neon red light shot from the belt and to the helmet forming into a bright red peach that trailed down the rails on the mask before splitting in half forming the eyepieces over the helmet and locking in. Over his torso, four plates of red armor flew in and railed in on his shoulders and breast plate locking in as well.

With his new transformation complete, his body flashed a bright red completing Den-O's new form.

Den-O Sword Form.

And now controlling in the mental cockpit was the Oni Imagin striking his signature pose, "Ore… FUTABI SANJOU!"

Seeing the Bat Imagin fly in at Den-O SF, his hands went to the four pieces of the DenGasher and locked them in place forming the pommel of a sword, in a flash of light, the DenGasher erected a blade from the handle immediately taking it to slash the Bat Imagin across the chest sending him dragging along the concrete floor.

"You bastard! Have you forgotten our mission!?"

"**Feh, I never really knew what it was. Besides, this seems a lot more fun. Or rather… I came just to do this,"** Den-O SF declared pointing his sword at the opposing Imagin, **"I don't care who my opponent is."**

"Baka," the Bat Imagin snarled at him.

"**Let me warn you. From the start I'm at full climax!"** Den-O SF declared brandishing the DenGasher

Charging the Imagin this time, Den-O erupted with a barrage of slashes, not even letting the enemy get a hit in before batting him away with the sword and out the wall. The Bat Imagin rolled back onto its feet barely having time to guard against a front kick following a horizontal slash at its chest. The attacks came fast as Den-O SF kept up with his barrage of slashes until one critical slash sent the Imagin flying.

Under the mask, Den-O SF was smirking. Taking the Rider Pass in hand he hovered it over the buckle,

'**FULL CHARGE'**

Tossing the pass over, the belt powered up the DenGasher with neon energy, **"Here comes my hissatsu attack, Part Two,"** the blade of the DenGasher popped out of its handle hovering several meters over him. Taking the handle, he made a slashing motion at the Bat Imagin. Unable to do anything the empowered blade carved the Imagin in two, effectively destroying the creature in a giant fireball explosion.

The blade of the DenGasher flew back into the handle as Den-O SF relished in his victory. With the battle done, the Imagin left the body reversing the transformation process leaving a bruised and battered Harima exhausted.

The girl walked up to Harima, "I've been looking for someone to become Den-O for quite some time. Will you fight with me?" The girl asked the teen as she held her hand out to him.

"So long as you explain to me what's going on and what I just got myself into," Harima answered taking her hand. "Also, what's your name? It's kinda awkward to be talking to you this long without learning your name."

She nodded giving a small smile to him, "Hana."

"Kenji Harima," he greeted back.

A familiar chime echoed in the air as the train rolled up in front of them. As its doors opened, Hana motioned to Harima to get on.

"So what is this thing anyways?" Harima asked. "The DenLiner," she answered, "the train of time."

'_Well, I just fought a monster and got possessed by a spirit made of sand. Can't get any crazier than this?'_

* * *

Along another empty park in Tokyo was a gloomy pale teen with thick glasses. All he uttered was just one simple thing, "Yakumo-chan, Yakumo-chan, Yakumo-chan…"

* * *

Yup, a new fic idea that was just spewing out of my head, had to get it out.  
To be fair, I thought long and hard about this and tried to get things all together.  
Now the only problem I got for right now, is who will be the next Imagin victim after this.  
Cause honestly, you can't get any more of a clue as to who this guy is for you School Rumble fans.

And R&R peeps : )

Till next time,

~Cross177


End file.
